caracteres_fanonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
El reinado de la oscuridad Capitulo 5.- La verdad
Pirámide de Mumm-Ra De su tumba un poderoso Mumm-Ra es despertado.... '' Mumm-Ra: Mmmmm ?'=(&$%#"!#: Me alegro que despiertes Mumm-Ra: Que se atreve a despertar a Mumm-Ra el inmortal y quien rayos eres? ?'=(&$%#"!#: Jejejejeje...digamos que te desperté para proponerte algo y implica también la ayuda de tus amos, los antiguos espíritus del mal y digamos que a los Lunatacks Mumm-Ra: Te oigo*Convoca a su perro Mamut* '''Attilan, Palacio Real' Baron Ashura:*Llega pero ante de...* Escaparon Dr. Infierno: No importa....eso es signo de que no me tomaron por importancia....pero que opinara Grey Keasha (Bruja Repella): Habían prisioneros? Maestro Vile: Que significa esto???....creo que esos heroes se burlan de nosotros!!! Dr. Infierno: Mmmmm....si te interesa conozco una forma de buscar a mi familia para que desquites con ellos Maestro Vile: Dime entonces En algun lugar desconocido... Anna: Listos para escucharme?? Arturo: Si, ya dinos Anna: Activando archivos... Asahi: Les apuesto a todos que el lider de la compañia puso algo para poner algo de suspenso Anna: En efecto... Ustedes se han enfrentado a una variedad den enemigos de muchos tipos, Myotismon, el Jinete de la Venganza, Onslaught, Hybridmon, etc. Asahi: Se los dije Anna: La diferencia de ellos con "Eso" es que el es un ser del Macrocosmos, hace mucho tiempo en la prehistoria se "fragmento" por el Multiverso, dejando en cada uno de ellos una esencia de si mismo Arturo: Eso?? Anna: Es así como se refirieron a el. unos niños del Universo Original que lo derrotaron en ese universo, el problema es que esta en cada uno de los diferentes universos del MacroMultiverso Oscar: Cual es el problema si unos niños ya lo vencieron?? Anna: Es que ellos al igual que ustedes con sus Digivices y sus Digimon recibieron una ¨bendición¨, ellos estaban siendo ayudados por otra entidad del Macrocosmos, "El otro" y uno de ellos se llego a topar con quien creía Eso era su igual y su opuesto "La Tortuga" Jazmin: Que es lo que quiere Eso??? Anna: Alimentarse, en todos los universos llego a un pequeño pueblo en Maine Wiccan: Derry, el lugar donde desaparecio Ricardo y en donde mi alumno se revelo Anna: Grey esta siendo usado por Eso, normalmente este solo tiene cierto control sobre Derry, pero aprovecho la Maldición Oscura para expandir su poder por todo el universo Asahi: Vaya... Anna: Hay algo más, su hijo, una entidad muy poderosa recorre los universos matando todos los Eso, esto con el fin de volver a unirlo en uno solo, si eso pasa el Multiverso quizá este perdido Asahi: Si, Ye Hu Si Anna: Correcto!!, el esta en camino a este universo Daiki: Como sabias su nombre?' Asahi: Bueno... he luchado con todos en la tierra 616 y Ye Hu Si, fue uno de los oponentes del Divino Creador que yo logre ver como combatían Anna: Una cosa más, su amigo Ricardo aun no ha sido devorado por Eso, esta en Derry, en las cloacas Fuuta: Debemos ir a salvarlo Anna: Ese es todo el mensaje, me despido Asahi: Gracias La llamada termina... de nada las fuerzas de Vile aparecen.... Arturo: Que ocurre? Maestro Vile: Con aquí se ocultan Keasha (Bruja Repella): Mmmmm Rito Revolto: Jejejejeje Scorpina: Jajajajaja Krampus: Jojojojo Asahi: Como nos encontraron Maestro Vile: Digamos que un familiar suyo enseño como Arturo: Eh????....eso anciano miserable Maestro Vile: Oh...no presentado formalmente, soy el Maestro Vile, gobernante del bosque encantado; No puedo permitir que rompa la maldición. Keasha:*''Toma su forma original''* Bruja Repella: Los destruieremos Convoca un gran numero de su ejercito y Darkcurseds....la pelea entre los heroes y la fuerzas Vile comienza, Wiccan le toco enfrentarse a la pareja de brujos..... Maestro Vile: Jajajajaja Bruja Repella: Es imposible que nos ganes, la maldición oscura fortalece nuestra magia oscura Maestro Vile: Ademas de que me encargue de eliminar la fuente de la magia buena y aun que seas el hechicero supremo no creo que tu magia sea la misma ahora Wiccan: Eh?.... Este sentimiento... Eso thumb|Pennywise (forma de payaso de Eso)Pennywise: *''Eso en su forma de payaso''* Que pasa Billy??, tienes miedo Bruja Repella: Y tu quien eres?? Eso se transforma en el peor miedo de Repella, esta se asusta y Eso la devora frente a los ojos de todos... Rito Revolto: Madre!!!! Scorpina: Devoro a Repella Maestro Vile: Que rayos!!!....mi esposa!!! Asahi: Quédate detrás de mi Fuuta Pennywise: Prefiero devorar niños, su miedo es más delicioso *''Voltea hacia Asahi y comienza a reír''* Tu miedo me permitirá convertirme en el ser más poderoso de todos *''Se transforma en el peor miedo de Asahi, The Dark King of the Destruction''* Asahi: *''Retrocede''* Tu... No dejare que te acerques a la salvadora ni a Fuuta Wiccan: Escuchen ustedes lacayos de Grey, si quieren vivir tenemos que unir fuerzas Maestro Vile: *Ignora por completo a Wiccan* The Dark King of the Destruction (Eso): Hahaha vamos Asahi, no quieres un globo??, flotan!!, todos flotan y cuando tu vengas conmigo tambien flotaras Arturo: Júntense nos llevare a otro lado The Dark King of the Destruction (Eso): No pueden esconderse de mi, la maldición oscura me permitió expandir mi poder por todo este mundo, me voy a alimentar de todos ustedes hahaha Aparece Grey... Grey: Mi señor, lo hemos logrado The Dark King of the Destruction (Eso): Me fuiste muy útil pero ya no te necesito *''rompe su control mental sobre Grey''* hehehehe puedo sentir el miedo de todos y pronto todos flotaran como su amigo Ricardo Grey: *''Aterrado y arrepentido''* Lo lamento maestro, caí bajo el control de lo que sea esa cosa Maestro Vile: *Toma el saco de Krampus* No me meteré, que devore a los heroes L''as fuerzas de Vile emprende la retirada forzosa, los Darkcurteds no dejan el lugar sino estos ahora servían a Eso....'' Calavera de Vile en ???? Krampus: Escapamos Rito Revolto:*Triste* Mama!! Scorpina: Nuestra reina.... Maestro Vile: ...... De repente algo extraño ocurre y la calavera tiembla..... Maestro Vile: Que demonios???!!! ????: Jajajajajaja!!! Maestro Vile: Cariño? Rito Revolto: Madre? Bruja Repella: Claro que soy! Rito Revolto: Pero como? Bruja Repella: Estoy dentro de esa cosa....escuchen tengo un plan para regresen pero requiere que los heroes destruyen a esa cosa y logren lo que quiere Maestro Vile: No te entiendo amor? Bruja Repella: Síganlo y ya lo sabrán....Jejejeje*Desaparece* En algún lugar desconocido... Ninjor:*Libre* Hay no*Ve a Wiccan* Señor cual es el plan envista que las fuerza de Vile huyeron Arturo teletransporta a todos lejos de Eso... ????: Entregenme a la bebe Fuuta: Tsuna-nii Asahi: Eh??, porque quieres a la bebe Tsuna (Tierra 616): Bueno eso es porque The Dark King of the Destruction: Arturo recuerdas con quien estabas segundos antes de la Maldicion oscura? Arturo: Si, estaba contigo Tsuna Tsuna (Tierra 616) Si, pues en ese momento una manifestación mía y de The Dark King of the Destruction tomo forma física al entrar en contacto con La Maldicion Oscura, y es esa bebe Fuuta: Pero.... The Dark King of the Destruction: Puedo sentir que te has encariñado mucho con la bebe y viceversa Asahi: No voy a permitir que te la lleves The Dark King of the Destruction: Oh!! entonces me estas retando?, vi la forma que tomo Eso al ver tu miedo Asahi: Pero si es porque Fuuta este feliz no me importa tener que enfrentarme a ti The Dark King of the Destruction: Hahaha Vamos entonces, atácame Fuuta: No tienes que hacerlo El tiempo alrededor de ellos se detiene... The Dark King of the Destruction: Detuve el tiempo así tu y yo podremos pelear sin tener que preocuparnos por interrupciones Asahi: Bien *''Eleva su poder al maximo y ataca con continuos y rápidos golpes pero nada afecta a su contrincante''* *''Cansado''* ya sabia que eras rapido pero no que tanto The Dark King of the Destruction: Se que quieres mucho a Fuuta pero corre más peligro teniendo a la bebe...pero... tu tambien te has encariñado con esa bebe Asahi: Gracias a ti y a Divine Lagarto me he vuelto más poderoso de lo que ya era, nadie en este universo es rival para mi, protegeré a ambos con todo lo que tengo e incluso daré mi vida si es necesario Kyoya: Yo tambien ayudare a mi primo a protejerlos The Dark King of the Destruction: Tu eres Atemporal Kyoya: Eh?? The Dark King of the Destruction: Acaso no te has dado cuenta que los demás no pueden moverse porque estan congelados como el tiempo...y tu no... Bien, quédense con la bebe El tiempo vuelve a correr... The Dark King of the Destruction: Tsuna es hora de irnos Tsuna (616): Okey, cuídenla y rompan la maldición Fuuta: Como la vamos a romper?? The Dark King of the Destruction: No por eso fueron por Ulysses?? *''Activa los poderes de Ulysses y desaparece junto a Tsuna''* Todos observan las visiones del futuro creadas por Ulysses...Observan una casa, de ella sale Asahi y Fuuta, ellos voltean y por la puerta una niña corre y los abraza, los tres sonríen y se van caminando juntos... la visión de Ulysses termina Jazmin: Eso que significa?? Wiccan: Bueno... Aparece Regina... Regina: Para romper la maldición se debe hacer con el beso del verdadero amor, la visión fue bastante clara Fuuta besa en la mejilla a la bebe... unas ondas se desprenden de donde estan y.... la maldicion se rompe... la tierra comienza a temblar, en el mundo todos recuerdan quienes son... Eso pierde su control sobre todo el mundo... Kazuhisa: Aun no es el final Daiki: Tenemos que ir a Derry Kyoya: Si... vencer a Eso y salvar a Ricardo Derry, Maine Eso: Noooo!!, voy a destruirlos... ellos vendran por su amigo, hahaha y estare listo para matarlos a todos En las afueras del Universo Una criatura atraviesa la tela del Universo... Continuara... Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Fanon Categoría:Episodios del Reinado de la Oscuridad